An Uchiha Warrior The Final Chapter
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Poor little Hiro Uchiha always feels lost inside his sister's (Sasame) shadow. After she moves away to America to be with her new husband, Hiro finds out some amazing news that he is no ordinary boy after all and he has an incredible and powerful secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Tattoo

Sasuke sat down on top of the chair and tried not to cringe while the woman made his way towards his arm with the needle. "Alright, are you ready Sasuke?" she asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied. For today he was getting his very first tattoo. When he had told his wife and brother in-law that he was getting one he had made it out that he thought of himself to be a very tough guy to be getting one. After all, he already had one of his ears pierced, wore a leather jacket and drove a motorcycle and drove a red-hot Mazda. He was rather glad and relieved that it was his own little secret.

For he knew that if they really knew the truth, they (especially Naruto) would never let him hear the end of it. Sasuke Uchiha felt like he was a very lucky man. He had a beautiful wife, three children, (although one was fully grown) and his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. He also until a few years ago had a dog that was an Akita terrier, German Shepard mix. Unfortunately, he had had cancer and Sasuke had to go through the heartache of putting him to sleep.

For the last couple of years he had wanted another dog, but his wife argued against it and said that their cat Chika was much easier to take care of and she thought that they should get another cat. Although she knew that Sasuke would never actually agree to it since he didn't even want the cat that they had. The person that Sasuke was most proud of was his twenty-one year old daughter Sasame. She had been a Jonin for the past few years and she was currently studying to be a medical ninja like her mother Sakura.

Kira was Sasuke's middle child and ten year old adopted daughter. She was currently still in the ninja academy as well as working on her regular elementary education. Finally, there was his youngest child and only son Hiro. Up until his seventh birthday, Hiro seemed like a regular ordinary little boy, but since then things had been happening to him that neither of his parents or sisters could seem to explain. For one time when he was mad at Kira for hogging the bathroom, a toad managed to appear in the toilet.

A few months ago when his cousin Himawari brought over her newborn daughter Ame, he got jealous of all the attention that she was getting and all of his mother's books started flying off the bookshelves. In fact, that very day Sakura had made him an appointment with the psychologist. Although Sasuke and Sakura were rather embarrassed to admit that they couldn't control their son's behavior or even understood the cause of it, they knew that they had to find out since they wanted the best for him and loved him enough to do whatever it took to help him.

Besides that, Boruto was getting married in a few weeks, and after the wedding, Naruto's and Sasuke's entire families were scheduled to go to Disneyworld. That's where Naruto's and Sasuke's new band "Cherry Blossom and The Warriors" would play. Sasuke had finally managed to accomplish his dream of learning how to play the electric guitar while Sakura sung and Naruto played the drums. Sasuke knew that no matter how hard and weird things were getting at home, he had a lot to look forward to.

"There, all done." The woman said before Sasuke finally stopped trembling, opened his eyes, and looked down at his finished product. Sure enough, there was a cross imprinted in his left arm where it hadn't been before with the words " **He Lives"** in big bold black letters underneath it. "Do you like it?" she asked him as Sasuke grinned at her.

"Yeah, thanks, it looks good." He admitted before pulling his sleeve back over it. He thanked her again and paid her before he walked back outside to his motorcycle. Just as he had been climbing onto his bike his cellphone rang. He quickly flipped open the lid and answered it. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey Sasuke it's me." He heard his wife Sakura's voice reply on the other end.

"Oh hey." Sasuke began. "How was Hiro's appointment?" he asked her.

"That depends on what you mean by that. The psychologist found him absolutely one hundred percent normal." She explained. "But you and I already know for a fact that that isn't the case." She said.

"I know. Maybe he's just coming down with some kind of strange cold or virus or something." Sasuke suggested.

"Oh he's coming down with a cold alright. Just last week he sneezed sparks out the end of his nose. I don't know Sasuke, I'm begging to wonder whether or not Doragon was right about him." She said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Don't you remember what happened a few years ago? He kidnapped him and told us that he wanted his power. Maybe he really does have some sort of special power that were not aware of yet." She said.

"Yeah right." Sasuke began. "And in a few years a bunch of owls will show up on our doorstep inviting him to go to Hogwarts."

"I'm serious Sasuke, something strange really is going on with him. I mean, I don't think that magical powers is something we should eliminate completely. At least not yet." She told him.

"Well, how could he have magical powers when we don't have any?" Sasuke wondered.

"I'm not sure, all I'm saying is that it's a possibility. Anyway, on the way home could you please stop at the store? I promised Mitsuki and Himawari that we would watch Ame while they went on a mission and we need more diapers." She said.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and pick them up then. I'll see you at home." He told her before he hung up the phone, stored it back inside his pocket, put on his motorcycle helmet and then drove off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Newest Member of The Family

 _I'm sorry that it's been awhile but I've been really busy writing my Halloween stories so that I can get them done in time for Halloween next week. (I can't believe it's coming up so fast!) Anyway, sorry again for the delay and here's the next chapter!_

"Hey Sasame, can you please heat up Ame's bottle up for me? She just woke up from her nap and my guess is that she'll probably need a diaper change." Sakura said before Sasame nodded and then turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Hiro asked her but she just simply shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but I'm afraid that you're too little. I don't want you to get burned." She told him.

"I'm _always_ too little." He muttered underneath his breath while Ame continued crying inside the background.

"I know, I hear you. Aunt Sakura's coming." She said before she put her hand on the doorknob and gave it a turn and then entered the nursery. "Wow, I remember when Sasame used to sleep back in this room." She said to herself before she reached over to the nightstand and turned off the baby monitor. Then she peered down in on the baby girl. She looked so much like her mother did when she was a baby. She had a tiny bit of black hair, bright blue eyes, and skin as white as snow.

"Alright Ame, do you need your great aunt Sakura to put on a fresh diaper for you?" she inquired while smiling warmly down at the baby before she slipped her arms up underneath her and carried her over to the diaper changing table. Just at that moment Chika entered the room and started rubbing up against her legs before meowing up at her. "I'm sorry Chika, I can't give you any attention right now." She told her before she sat down and meowed again while continuing to gaze up at her.

As Sakura sat Ame down Sasuke finally came through the front door and sat the pack of diapers down on top of the table. "Daddy!" Hiro cried out with excitement as Sasuke squatted down in front of him and chuckled while he sped towards him with his arms spread out wide. Sasuke embraced his son tightly before breaking apart from him a few seconds later. "Hey son, where's your mother?" he asked him with a slight grin.

"She's changing Ame's diaper." He told him.

"Thanks. Be right back." Sasuke said before he stood up again, grabbed the pack of diapers and then carried them back to the nursery. Meanwhile Sakura was busy lathering Ame's bottom up with diaper cream as she continued to fuss.

"Shh,.. Ame." She began soothingly. "I'm almost done, it's alright." She reassured her niece. "It's almost over." She told her but the baby just cried even harder and louder. Chika stood up, turned around, and darted out of the room as Sasuke entered it.

"Wow, it's been quite a long time since we've heard that sound around here." He remarked.

"I know. She _hates it_ when I put cream on her." Sakura told him.

"Well, take a look at it this way. Wouldn't you cry too if anybody but me tried to go near your butt?" he questioned her.

"I know, but she has to have it on her. It's for her own protection. I don't want her to get a diaper rash." She told him while he placed down the pack of diapers beside her.

"Here. Didn't you want these?" he questioned.

"Thanks." She told him before she took a fresh diaper and slid it under Ame's bottom. A few seconds later Sasame walked down the hallway and into the room carrying a bottle.

"Here. Her formula is heated up." She said while Sakura finished taping up the diaper.

"Thanks a lot Sasame. I just need to get her dressed and then you can feed her if you want to." She told her.

"Actually, can Hiro feed her? He really wants to help." She said.

"Well, alright. I suppose that he can. Just as long as he knows that he has to be careful with her." Sakura told her.

"I'm sure he does. He's always playing house with Kira and I've always seen him holding her dolls very gently." Sasuke pointed out. After Sakura had finished getting Ame dressed, she carried her back into the living room while Sasame carried the baby bottle.

"Hey Hiro, do you want to be the one to feed her sweetheart?" Sakura asked him as a wide grin suddenly stretched across his face.

"Sure, I'd love to." He told her.

"Alright, then go ahead and sit down on the couch and I'll put her in your arms." She said before he turned around and flopped down on the couch. He held out his arms before Ame was placed inside of them. "Now don't forget to support her head and sit very, very still." She instructed.

"I know Mommy." He told her before she handed him the bottle and Hiro tilted the nipple to her lips offering it to her. It didn't take her long until she accepted it and started sucking it hungrily. Hiro smiled down at his new baby cousin while both of his parents smiled at him.

"You know, it wasn't all that long ago that you were that tiny." His father told him with a grin.

"I remember when Sasame was that tiny." His mother remarked.

"So do I. She was queen of the spit-ups and poopy diapers." Sasuke said before turning over to look at his daughter with a grin.

"Dad!" she cried indignantly before he just simply laughed and wrapped a loving arm around her and planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, dads are supposed to embarrass their children. It's written in the handbook." He told her.

"You know, Ame's really cute, but I sure wish that there was another little boy in the family." Hiro said. "I'm surrounded by girls." He said with a groan and a roll of his eyes.

"Well, who knows? Maybe either me or Boruto will have a boy." Sasame told him. "Besides, one day you're going to like girls."

"I already do. It's just that I only like them as friends and family. I _never_ want to have a girlfriend." He told her.

"Well, I guess that means that you'll never be a father." She told him.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Sasuke began with a grin. "He's only seven years old, he might change his mind. Boruto once thought that he would never get a girlfriend but look at him now." He pointed out when suddenly Ame had suddenly decided that she had had enough milk to drink and stopped sucking.

"Here, I need to burp her now." Sakura said before she took the baby out of Hiro's arms once again and brought her to her shoulder gently patting and rubbing her back. Within in a few seconds Ame let out a rather enormous belch.

"Yep, she's an Uzumaki alright." Sasuke said. "Speaking of which I should probably call Naruto. We need to start rehearsing for our first gig." He said.

"What's a gig?" Hiro wondered.

"It's another word for a performance." His father told him. "And whenever you do any kind of performance, you need to practice until you can perform it in your sleep." He explained.

"Well I'll go ahead and let you give him a call. I'm taking Ame out for a walk. Sasame, could you please stay here and watch your brother?" she asked her but before her daughter could give her a proper answer she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Practice Makes Perfect

About twenty minutes or so after Sasuke had called him, Naruto pulled his car into the driveway. "Hey." Sasuke began after walking out the front door to greet his friend. "You're just in time. Sakura and Ame just got back from their walk." He told him.

"Hey what's the big idea? Ame's only three months old she can't even crawl yet." Naruto said.

"You know you really are an idiot do you know that? It's a miracle that you even made children in the first place. She took her out in her carriage." Sasuke told him.

"Right, I knew that." Naruto told him with a slight nod.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, the point is that she's back and we can rehearse now." He told him.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke do we have to right away? I was sort of wanting to see my granddaughter first. You know, I have to admit, when Himawari first told me that I was going to be a grandpa I thought that it was a sure sign of getting old. But as much as I love my children, I actually enjoy it more. I get to have my fun with her and then when I get tired of changing her dirty diapers I get to send her back to her parents." He said with a grin.

"You'll see her when you come in. She's right in the living room." Sasuke told him before the two boys turned around and walked back inside. However that's when suddenly Naruto sniffed the air and then wrinkled his nose making a face of disgust.

"Well, she's here alright. But I don't think she's in the living room." He told him.

"Yeah, Mom had to go change her diaper again." Sasame told him.

"Sometimes I wonder why her parents even bother feeding her if it's just going to go straight through her." Naruto said.

"Sasame was exactly the same way when she was a baby." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yep, babies poop a lot." Sasame told him before Sakura exited the nursery and carried Ame down the hall while she started sucking on her pacifier.

"Look who's here Ame, Grandpa came to see you." Sakura told her softly before she placed her inside Naruto's arms.

"That's right baby girl." Naruto began while grinning down at her. "Wow, you've gotten so big. I guess that you are keeping more inside of you than I thought." He told her.

"I'll go put her in her playpen so she can watch her mobile while we practice." Sakura said before she took the baby again and then laid her back down inside of it before winding up her Little Mermaid mobile that had Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder on it and played the tune "Under The Sea" while it slowly spun around.

"That's _so_ cute I've always _loved_ The Little Mermaid! I've loved it ever since I was a little girl!" Sasame exclaimed excitedly. "Well, come on Hiro, let's leave Mom, Dad, and Uncle Naruto alone to practice." She told him before she hoisted him up inside her arms and carried him outside just as Chika was coming through it.

"Oh shoot." Naruto began with a sniff as he felt his eyes becoming red, watery, and puffy. "I forgot that you had a c-c-cat." He sneezed before rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry. I forgot, you're allergic to cats aren't you?" Sakura questioned before she bent down and scooped her up inside her arms.

"I wish that I was. Then we could get rid of her and get a dog instead." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke stop it!" Sakura snapped. "We're not getting rid of her she's part of the family. So get that through your head." She told him. "Come on Chika, you're going to go in the bedroom while Naruto's here." She said before she turned around and carried the cat back down the hall.

 _….._

"Alright, what song are we going to work on first?" Naruto wondered while he sat down behind his drumkit and started beating it with his sticks.

"Naruto." Sasuke began as he continued drumming and hitting the symbols. "Naruto!" Sasuke hollered.

"What?" Naruto questioned him before he steadied the symbols.

"Do me a favor and promise me that while we're practicing you'll do everything in your power not to get on my nerves." He said.

"Well I will if you will." Naruto began with a scowl. "And as of right now you're failing the test." He told him.

"Guys that's enough! There's no time for arguing!" Sakura snapped. "Now you're going to get through this with smiles on your faces because you're friends and you're working together and you're also like brothers and you love each other." She told them. "Got it!?" she hollered while narrowing her eyebrows and glaring back over her shoulder at them as Naruto gulped.

"Yes Sakura, anything you say." He told her shakily as Sasuke just simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Give me a break." He muttered under his breath. "You might be the seventh hokage and a proud father and grandfather, but you're just about one of the biggest wimps that I've ever met in my life. I can't believe that after all of these years you're still afraid of her." He said.

"Oh yeah!? Well she's always had a thing for you ever since we were kids! She's never threatened to beat you up before!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, she _has_ beat you up before." Sasuke pointed out.

"Exactly my point! I'm telling you Sasuke, even though I love her and she's my sister, your wife is incredibly freaky!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura cracked her knuckles and continued glaring at him. "Right," Naruto began with another gulp. "let's just get this over with. I want to live to see Ame's first birthday." He told him.

"Alright then, give me a beat." Sasuke instructed before Naruto started pounding out a beat, Sasuke struck some chords, and then Sakura started to sing.

 _I remember when I was a little girl,_

 _My mama was my whole entire world,_

 _She was my number one fan!_

 _She gave me everything,_

 _She taught me how to sing,_

 _And how to get any man._

 _Well guess what the secret's out,_

 _I have a crush on you,_

 _But you don't even seem to notice me!_

She belted out before Naruto drummed out a long-extended beat and hit the symbols and then she broke into the chorus.

 _Well who says that we can't be friends?_

 _After all friendship can turn into love!_

 _And who says that we're not meant to be?_

 _Oh you and I baby are one another's true destiny!_

She sung before the music suddenly ended. "Alright, that's all I have so far." She admitted.

"What? You haven't even finished writing the whole entire song yet?" Sasuke questioned her. "Sakura, we're playing in two weeks." He told her.

"I know, but don't worry. I'll be ready. I promise." She assured him. "But for right now we can practice what we know. From the top guys!" she exclaimed before the music started again and she broke into song once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Fire

Sasuke finished undressing himself before he fell down on top of Sakura on top of the bed and started kissing her and making out with her while at the same time undressing her. Then he put his mouth onto her breast and bit her nipple. "I love you." He told her while feeling his heart pounding up against his chest.

"I love you too." She told him before they exchanged another kiss upon the lips. "It's hard to believe that we're considered seniors now but we're just as hot for each other as when we were young." She said.

"No it isn't. Just take a look at it this way. We can enjoy time to ourselves now without having to worry about the responsibility of another baby. Unless we're babysitting or something." He told her while gently rubbing his hands up and down her body.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to retire as parents and become grandparents like Naruto and Hinata." She told him before they exchanged a few more soft and tender passionate kisses. Then Sasuke stood back up and went to climb inside the bed before Chika hopped up on top of the comforter and laid down. After that she closed her eyes and started purr.

"I still don't understand why you insist that this fluffball sleep on the bed with us." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Honestly Sasuke _I_ don't understand why you hate her so much. What's she ever done to you?" Sakura inquired while she climbed underneath the sheets.

"Hmm,.. let's see." Sasuke began before he started counting the things on his fingers. "She's growled, hissed, and spit at me, not to mention that she's scratched and bit me so many times that I ran out of band-aids _and_ she has pooped more than any baby that I've ever known and had more hairballs than Sasame used to spit-up." He told her.

"That's not her fault though. She's a cat. And the only reason that she's been so mean to you is that you're mean to her. She's sweet to the rest of us." She told him.

"Ha!" he began with a scoff. "That's the same thing as calling a tiger or a lion sweet." He told her before he pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed with her. "Goodnight." He told her before they exchanged one last kiss upon the lips.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She told him before she cuddled inside his chest. Then he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and rested his chin down on top of it before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _…._

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night to their cat meowing loudly inside his ear. Sasuke groaned and rolled over onto his side before gently pushing her away. "Chika, go back to sleep." He mumbled groggily underneath his breath while pulling the covers up over his head. Chika continued meowing and pawing his arm. "Chika, knock it off!" he snapped pushing her even harder.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned him while slowly opening her eyes and yawning sleepily.

"Your cat's being a pain in the ass that's what's going on." Sasuke told her before Chika meowed again. Then realizing that her masters weren't getting the message, she turned around and darted towards the edge of the bed before leaping back onto the carpet and scratching the door. That's when suddenly Sakura lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"Uh Sasuke, do you smell smoke?" she asked him before they exchanged worried glances.

"Oh shit! The kids!" he cried before he jumped up out of bed and pulled on his robe. Sasuke felt the door and made sure that it wasn't hot before he turned the doorknob. Sure enough, the hallway and the living room was covered in flames and that's when the smoke alarm suddenly went off. Sakura put on her robes and hurried out into the hallway. "Sakura, the kids are back there!" he cried while his heart raced frantically against his chest. Sakura raised her sleeve and covered her face and began to cough.

All of a sudden they heard Sasame's door open. "Sasame, is that you?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Yes Papa, it's me. What happened?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure, but you need to help your little brother and sister. Go out your window and then go through theirs. I'm going to help your mother. Then once we get outside I'll call the fire department." He told her.

"Alright." She told him before he bent over and hoisted Chika up inside his arms.

"Good girl Chika. Good girl." He said while he scratched her behind the ears. Sakura smiled at him before they both turned back around and went back inside the bedroom. "Close the door behind you." He told his wife before Chika leapt back out of his arms and onto the carpet in front of them. Sakura closed the door before they headed towards the bed and Sasuke pulled open the window. "Come on Chika." He said before he turned over to look over his head at her. The cat jumped back up onto the bed before leaping out the window.

"Alright, she's out. Here. Take my hand." Sasuke told her while he reached out his hand and she quickly grabbed ahold of it as she continued to cough. "Shh,.. it's alright. I've got you." He whispered reassuringly while he hoisted her up inside his arms and helped her out.

 _….._

Once Sasuke, Sakura, Sasame, Kira, Hiro, and Chika were all outside to safety they watched as the firemen put out the flames. Hiro started to cry while his mother held him tightly inside her arms and attempted to comfort him and brushed away his tears. "I wonder how the fire started." Sasame said.

"I'm not sure. All I know that if it wasn't for Chika, we probably all would have died." Sasuke began before he squatted down in front of her and reached out his hand. "I'm sorry girl, I take back every negative thing that I ever said about you." He told her as the cat rubbed against it and started to purr.

"I think that that means that she forgives you." Sakura told him while smiling at him warmly as Sasuke grinned. "The only question is what's going to happen to us now?" she wondered as Sasuke got back to his feet and the cat started rubbing against his legs while continuing to purr.

"Well, I already know that he isn't going to be happy about it but I'm going to give Naruto a call. Maybe he'll let us stay with him for a while." He told her.

"I'm sure that he will. I think that he would just about do anything in the world for us." She said as Sasuke dug into his pocket and grabbed ahold of his cellphone before he turned around and walked away. "Don't worry Hiro, Daddy will take care of everything. I promise." Sakura reassured her son before adjusting her grip and softly kissing the top of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A New Roommate

Sasuke waited a few times for the phone to finish ringing before a very tired and exhausted Naruto picked up. "Hello?" he questioned him sleepily with a yawn.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke began. "Listen, I'm really sorry for calling you so late but I've got a big problem." He said before he explained what had happened to his apartment.

"Wow? Really? I'm glad that you're alright and It's a really good thing that your apartment is on the first floor." Naruto told him.

"Well if it wasn't, we could have just used the fire escape." He pointed out. "Anyway, I was just wondering if me and everybody else could spend a few days with you until it's fixed up." He said.

"Sure buddy, anything you say." Naruto replied sleepy with another loud yawn as Sasuke grinned.

"Thanks, we'll be over in about twenty minutes. Love you." He told him but instead of a response he heard snoring on the other end of the line. "Naruto?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Naruto began groggily. "Oh, alright. I love you too buddy. See ya." He told him before they both hung up the phone.

 _…._

"Sasuke are you sure that you want to be doing this?" Sakura asked him while he continued driving down the street and Kira and Hiro rested their heads upon one another's shoulders as they slept. "I mean, I know that you and Naruto are close but it's one thing when you just live around the corner from each other, and it's another to actually be living with each other. What if you wind up driving each other crazy?" she wondered as the light turned red and Sasuke put his foot on the brake.

"To tell you the truth I'd be surprised if we didn't. However, we might fight like cats and dogs but our friendship is a lot stronger than any argument we might have. Obviously, otherwise we probably would have ended up killing each other." He told her as the light turned green again and he stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated before hitting his turn signal and turning the corner. As soon as he pulled inside Naruto's driveway Oji started barking out the window. "Yikes, I forgot that Naruto had a dog." Sasuke said before putting his foot on the brake again.

"How can you? You're the one who gave him to him." Sasame pointed out.

"I know. I'm just afraid that Oji might scare Chika." He told her.

"To be perfectly honest Sasuke, I'm more worried what Chika will do to him. After all, she's much bigger than he is and he could easily turn her into a midnight snack." Sakura pointed out before Sasuke put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"I'll be right back. Then we'll figure out what to do with her." He told her as he grabbed his keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car and then slammed the door tightly shut behind him before he walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. Oji barked harder and continued wagging his tail while Naruto came to the door.

"Knock it off! It's just Sasuke!" he hollered over his shoulder before he turned back over to look at him. "Honestly, he acts like he's never seen you before in his life or something." He said.

"Do you think that he would be alright with Chika?" Sasuke asked him.

"Chika, as in the four-legged member of your family that chases mice and goes to the bathroom in a sandbox?" he questioned him as Sasuke nodded at him.

"That's right. Her." He said.

"Oh no! There's no way in hell that that cat's coming in here! You know that I puff up like a balloon whenever I'm around her!" Naruto cried.

"Please Naruto, I don't have any other choice. Unless I could put her in a kitty kennel, but I don't really like the idea of her being stuck in a cage when she's used to roaming around." Sasuke told him.

"Oh yeah? Well just yesterday you said that you wanted to get rid of her." Naruto pointed out.

"That was before she saved our lives. Besides, I never really gave her a fair chance." Sasuke admitted.

"Alright, I'll do it for you because you're my brother. But just make sure that you keep her as far away from me as possible." Naruto told him as Sasuke grinned.

"Alright I will, she spends most of her time outside anyway." He said. "I'll go get her." He told him before Naruto gave another sleepy yawn while he went to go fetch her carrier out of the backseat. Chika instantly woke up and started meowing as Sasuke carried her outside and slammed the door behind him. "It's alright, you're going to be fine." He assured her while he carried her through the front door and sat her carrier down on top of the carpet.

"I'm going to get the kids to bed then I'll come back for her." He told him before he turned around and walked away again. Oji finally stopped barking and decided that he wanted to check out the other creature that was inside the living room with him now. He leapt off of the couch and slowly walked over to the carrier before he started sniffing it. Chika opened up her mouth wide and hissed before she started to growl.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you." Naruto told him before he sneezed and then hoisted him up inside his arms and carried him away.

 _…._

Chika leapt up onto the food of the bed and started to purr and knead the sheets while Sasuke finished changing back into his robes. "Alright, I've finished changing the litterbox, I've given Chika some fresh water, and I've filled her food dish so that she can have a little snack overnight if she wants to." Sakura said before she stood up and walked over to the bed and started scratching the top of Chika's head and stroking her back.

"Good, let's go to sleep." Sasuke said before the cat started washing her face and licking the rest of her fur. Then he and Sakura climbed into bed before Chika finally laid down and then Sasuke turned off the light and they all drifted off to sleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Wakeup Call

"Hey everybody, this is Naruto Uzumaki here and before we get to the next chapter I would just like to send out a very special reminder to send in your Q and A questions into the comments and as long as their appropriate, we will answer them in the middle of this story. Except if it's something that been established like Sasuke's relationship with me and our religion. I also wanted to let you know that after this story has finished (which as of right now it's barely begun) there will be a spinoff story that revolves around Sasuke and I moving in with each other.

I don't want to give much away, but it's basically a parody of All Dogs Go to Heaven except it's All Ninjas Go to Heaven, and Sasuke's the one who has to prove to himself and everyone else that he has a place in Heaven. So anyway, with that all being said, enjoy the next chapter!"

 _…._

Early the next morning Hiro woke up and went into his parent's rooms. He climbed on top of the bed and pulled back his father's covers. "Hey." He began but his father just continued to snore signaling to him the fact that he was still fast asleep. "Hey." Hiro repeated but his father simply just ignored him and continued to sleep on. "Hey!" he hollered finally making his father wake up with a startled petrified shriek.

"What!?" he shouted before Hiro broke into squeals and giggles. Sasuke just simply heaved a deep and heavy sigh and then rolled his eyes.

"What is it? What do you want?" he groaned before the little boy revealed something tiny, shiny, and white inside the palm of his hand.

"I lost a tooth." He told his father with a wide and proud excited grin. Sasuke grinned back at him. He was very happy for his son even though he still wanted to go back to sleep.

"That's great Hiro." He began before he gently placed his hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair. "Now go back to bed." He told him before he let his head fall back onto the pillow and instantly closed his eyes.

"Daddy?" Hiro inquired. "Daddy?" he repeated while gently shaking him awake or at least attempting to. "Oh well, maybe Kira will want to play with me. She's pretty fun to play with even though she's a girl." He said to himself before he climbed off of his father's back and then slid back onto the floor before turning around and racing back out of the bedroom. Not that much longer after he had left, Naruto entered the room.

"Look alive!" he yelled before he blew into his blowhorn making Sasuke scream and leap up a foot in the air accidentally hitting his head on top of the ceiling.

"Ouch!" he cried before quickly grabbing ahold both sides of his head. "Naruto!" he hollered. "Sakura and I haven't been here one whole day yet and already you're trying to get on our nerves!" he cried while Sakura groaned and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at Naruto even though she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sorry buddy but breakfast is ready and Boruto's wedding is today." Naruto told him. "Besides, you've still got your haircut appointment this morning to go to and you can't afford to be late for that." He reminded him.

"Look Naruto, Sakura and I were almost killed last night and we hardly got any sleep. I'm not really in the mood to deal with you today." Sasuke told him.

"Fine!" Naruto snapped. "Don't then! But this is a very important day for Boruto and he shouldn't have to pay for something that isn't his fault. And he's going to be really crushed if you miss his wedding." He told him.

"Alright Naruto, I'm sorry. I just had a bad night last night." Sasuke told him.

"It's alright, I understand how you feel. Did you ever figure out how the fire started?" he wondered.

"No. I'm still working on that one." Sasuke admitted before he hopped up out of bed and grabbed his clothes out of the dresser. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll be down to eat later. Right now I'm going to take a shower, but first I just wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate you letting us stay here." He told him.

"No problem Sasuke, it's the _least_ that I can do for you after all you've done for me." Naruto told him. "Besides, now that Boruto and Himawari don't live here anymore there's more than enough space. And well, Hokori hasn't lived here for years. He was in Heaven way before Ame was even born." Naruto said before heaving a sad little sigh.

"You still haven't gotten over him have you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Of course not. I don't think I ever will. He was my son after all. Besides, I wasn't even able to save him." Naruto told him.

"Don't start." Sasuke warned. "You can't keep blaming yourself for that Naruto. Need I remind you that I wasn't able to save him either. I guess that it was just the simple fact that God needed him." He told him.

"I know, but now my mom is sick. And I don't feel like I've been spending enough time with her either." Naruto admitted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well she's very old and she's been suffering from heart disease." Naruto told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll keep her in my thoughts and prayers." He said. "Although when I say that I just mean that she's on my mind. I'm not really a praying man." He admitted as Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Sasuke." He whispered. "You're my best friend in the whole entire world." He told him.

"Yeah, yeah just don't start getting all mushy on me. But for the record, you're my best friend too. And you've always been like a brother to me for as long as I can remember." Sasuke said before he slowly walked over to him. "And no matter how much you annoy me, I love you from the bottom of my heart. And I promise you that I will always be there for you whenever you need me." He told him before affectionately poking him in the forehead. "You mean the world to me Naruto, and having you in my life is the second-best thing to having Itachi alive again." He told him as tears of joy rolled down Naruto's cheeks.

"Do you really mean that Sasuke?" he asked him.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Sasuke asked him back with a grin while gazing at him lovingly. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He told him before removing his hand. "I'll see you later. Make sure that Sakura gets out of bed. If I have to be up this early then so does she." He told him as he headed towards the door and then left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Surprise Visitor

"Alright Ame, it's time to get you ready for your bath." Himawari told her once she finished nursing her and burping her before she carried her into the kitchen past a tiny black kitten who quickly darted into the living room. Himawari smiled down at her daughter while she rested tiny little head upon her shoulder. Himawari kissed the top of it before laying the baby down on top of the towel that was already laid out on top of the kitchen counter.

"Alright, now I understand that you probably won't be very happy with me but you have to look your best for your uncle Boruto's wedding." She told her before she started removing her clothes. Then she left her diaper on her while she filled up her tub inside the sink. Meanwhile the tiny black kitten started bounding across the living room carpet mewing. Mitsuki squatted down in front of him and picked up an artificial blue mouse.

"Hey Meko,.." he began before he tossed the mouse across the room for him to chase. Meko quickly turned around and raced after it before he caught it and started biting it and kicking it with his tiny little paws. "Well little guy, you're going to be by yourself today for a few hours." Mitsuki told him while Himawari finished filling Ame's tiny bathtub and then she finally removed her diaper and sat her down inside the tub.

The baby was quiet while she poured water on the top of her head, but she started screaming bloody murder while she started scrubbing her head with baby shampoo. By the time her mother had finished scrubbing her body, she hardly had any use of her lungs yet. "Alright Ame, we're all finished. See? That wasn't too bad was it?" Himawari inquired while she wrapped her back up in the towel and rubbed her dry.

Mitsuki stifled a laugh while he walked into the kitchen. "Honestly, she acts like you're torturing her when you're giving her a bath." He said.

"I know and I still have to get her dressed and into her car seat. Putting a dress on her is the easy part, but she doesn't always cooperate with me when it's time to get her into her seat." She told him before she turned around and carried her back to the nursery.

 _…._

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of the barber shop before he stopped it and then put in park. After that he turned off the engine, took his keys out of the ignition, then took his foot off the brake and removed his seatbelt. Sasuke didn't really like getting his haircut but he knew that he had to have it trimmed and looking nice for his nephew's wedding. He climbed out of the car before slamming the door behind him and locking it. As soon as he walked inside he signed his name and sat down to wait.

He hadn't realized who he had been sitting next to until the other man spoke his name. "Sasuke Uchiha?" he questioned before Sasuke quickly turned his head and saw a young man with long black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't know what it was but there was something very familiar about his eyes.

"Yeah?" Sasuke questioned him back.

"Is it really you?" the other man wondered widening his eyes at him with complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment.

"That depends." Sasuke began. "Who wants to know?" he asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry." The other man began. "My name is Haruka. Haruka Hatake. My father told me an awful lot about you." He told him.

"Haruka?" Sasuke began. "Isn't that a girl's name?" he inquired but Haruka simply just scowled at him.

"No!" he snapped. "A lot of guys have that name! Besides, I was born in April and the name literally means springtime." He told him when suddenly something occurred to Sasuke.

"Wait a minute, what did you say your last name was?" he wondered.

"Hatake. And my father was the sixth hokage too just for your information." Haruka told him continuing to look at him in the exactly same manner that Naruto did when he was annoyed with him.

"Are you saying that you're Kakashi's son?" Sasuke wondered.

"Duh!" Haruka snapped.

"I never knew that Kakashi was a father." Sasuke said.

"Neither did he until I turned sixteen. That was the year he died though. I'm all grown up now." Haruka told him before one of the barbers suddenly called his name and Haruka got up from his chair and walked away. A few minutes later it was Sasuke's turn.

"Sasuke ooch-hee-ha." The barber pronounced while reading his name from the sheet of paper. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Whatever." He muttered underneath his breath before he turned around and walked away.

 _…_

Sasuke studied his new haircut in his rearview mirror while he sat stopped at a red light. "Hn." He began to himself. "It's not bad, but it's a little shorter than I wanted it." He said before the light turned green again and he stepped on the gas and accelerated. That's when suddenly he heard his cellphone ring. "Shit." He muttered before he quickly put his foot on the brake again and pulled onto the freeway. He steadied the steering wheel with one hand while he answered his phone with the other hand. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey darling it's me." Sakura began. "Sasame Hiro Kira and I just got here." She told him. "Are you going to be here soon?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I've just got to stop and get gas which is why I took the car instead of the bike." He told her. "Hey, you'll never believe who I just met." He said.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"Kakashi's kid." He told her.

"What!? You're joking!" she exclaimed.

"No I'm not. Except for the long black hair he looked just like him too." He told her.

"I never knew that Kakashi even had a child." She said.

"Neither did I. And apparently neither did Kakashi until the boy was nearly grown." He told her before he slammed on his brakes as a car pulled straight in front of him and honked his horn. "Asshole." He muttered underneath his breath before he stepped down on the gas pedal again and hit his turn signal while turning into the other lane.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh nothing. Just some other fuckin asshole that's out on the road that shouldn't be. Listen Cherry, I've got to go. Tell Naruto that I'll be there in about twenty minutes." He told her.

"Alright, I will. I love you Sasuke." She told him.

"Love you too and I'll see you later." He told her before they both said goodbye and hung up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Wedding

"Hey guys, Naruto Uzumaki here and before we get started with the next chapter I just wanted to give huge apologies for the extra long delay. A lot of us have been sick on and off and getting ready for Christmas. Speaking of which, December 12th, _should_ be the day when An Uchiha Christmas is released. It should give us some time to catch up with stories that we're behind on.

Anyway, I also have some very exciting news for you. Sasuke do you want to tell everyone or should I?" he questioned as he turned over to look at him.

"Well, considering that it's my news, I think that I should." He told him before he turned to look back over at the audience. "I decided that I'm getting baptized." He said.

"Isn't that great news everyone!?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly but Sasuke just simply turned up his nose at him.

"Hm. I really don't think that it's all that special after all, not everybody is a spiritual or religious person." He told him. "I don't even know when or where that it's going to happen."

"I guess that that's true, but I'm sure that everyone is happy for you anyway Sasuke." Naruto told him before they both turned back around to face the audience.

"Anyway, enough stalling. Let's just get back to our story shall we?" Sasuke questioned while glancing up at them. "Don't forget, there's still time to submit your question to the FAQ section in the middle of our "final" adventure. He explained while curling his fingers and wiggling them for the use of quotation marks. "Alright, so I know that you have been waiting enough as it is, so on with our regularly scheduled programming." He told them.

 _….._

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly while she rushed over towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm _so_ glad that you made it! You're just in time!" she cried.

"Yeah, and it's about time too. It seems like it's been weeks since I've seen you." Naruto told him before turning his head slightly and stared out to space with a blank expression on his face.

"Don't be so dramatic." Sasuke told him as Sakura finally let him go. "Where's Boruto anyway?" he wondered as Naruto pointed his thumb back over his shoulder.

"Oh he's out on the back porch with Sasame and Hiro. He wanted to see Ame." He explained but Sasuke just simply blinked his eyes at him.

"Why? Last time I checked she looked pretty much the same." He told him as Sakura heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"Oh Sasuke, you really don't get it do you?" she inquired.

"Uh,.. no I don't." he responded.

"Oh come on Sakura, you should know by now that guys react differently to babies than girls do. I would have thought that you would have realized that." Naruto told her. "It doesn't mean that he doesn't love Ame just as much as we do." He explained.

"Yeah, now where's the bathroom?" Sasuke inquired.

"It's right by the front door." Naruto began. "Straight down the hall and turn right." He told him.

"Thanks." Sasuke began with a grin. "Excuse me." He said before he turned around and walked past him and then walked away.

 _…_

"Boruto Uzumaki, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live? Until death do you part?" the minister inquired.

"I'm sorry Merani, I can't talk now I'm getting married and I have to say my vows." Boruto whispered into his cellphone. That's when Hinata gasped and Sakura smacked herself in the forehead.

"Now he blew it." Sasame said and sure enough Boruto's bride slapped him a crossed the cheek.

"Ouch! Nana, what the hell was that for!?" Boruto hollered.

"You cheat! You nasty little cheat!" she shrieked.

"Wait Nana, it's not like that!" Boruto cried.

"I never want to see you again Boruto Uzumaki! The wedding's off!" she snapped before she turned around, lifted the hem of her dress and scurried away down the aisle.

"I'm sorry Merani, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call you back." Boruto told her before he hung up and then took a deep breath and sighed heavily while hanging his head sadly.

"Well, that was awkward." Sasame said before complete and utter silence fell.

"She wouldn't even give me a chance to explain that we're just friends." Boruto said heaving another deep and heavy sad sigh.

"I know son, but you really picked a bad time to talk to her." Naruto began placing a hand upon his shoulder and rested it there. "I mean there isn't any way on earth that you could have picked the worst possible time to talk to her." He told him.

"Thanks Dad, I get it." Boruto told him narrowing his eyebrows and glaring at him while slowly backing away from him.

"I'm sorry Boruto, but you really should have turned off your cellphone before the wedding." His mother told him.

"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it?" Boruto began before heaving a final heavy sigh. "It's official, I knew that this wedding was a bad idea." He began before he turned to look over at his little sister. "I'm sorry Himawari, I should have listened to you." He told her before he turned around and ran away.

"Boruto wait, come back!" Hinata cried before she started chasing after him and Naruto chuckled nervously while running his hand along the back of his head and scratching it.

"Uh, I'm sorry about this guys. Please go ahead and talk amongst yourselves." He told them before the room broke into loud chatter and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hurried out into the hallway.

"This is awful, what are we going to do? Poor Boruto being dumped at the altar like that." Sakura said heaving a small little sigh while slowly hanging her head and glancing up at her husband and brother.

"Well, I never thought that I'd say this but it looks like it's Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki to the rescue again." He said.

"Really? What are we going to do Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him.

"No idea, now come on, let's go." He replied before they ran out of the door together.


End file.
